What I'd give to remember you
by EternalVampiress
Summary: Takes place shortly after Bella graduates from High school. A mysterious new vamp visits Forks and Bella is the first to meet him. What happens when Bella gets what she always wanted, but not with the vampire she wants it with? M for possible adult conten
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but that's ALL Stephanie Meyer. I hope you enjoy. Flames are welcome, please make them in the form of advice or suggestions though. Don't flame me because you feel like it. Have fun!

"Bella... Please do this graduation party? For Alice? Please?" Edward was pleading, begging for Bella to give in. "NO EDWARD! NO PARTIES!" Edward turned his bottom lip out and gave Bella

his most dazzling puppy dog eyes. "Son of a BITCH Edward!" Bella stomped and grabbed her collarbone, adding pressure so she would feel the physical pain and not CAUSE Edward Pain.

Not that she could... but the thought was intriguing. Edward smiled broadly and put his cold hand on Bella's shoulder. Alice squealed from the room above. "THANK YOU BELLA! THANK YOU

THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward... why can't you keep a leash on her on occasion? "HEARD THAT BELLA! I'M STRONGER THAN HIM... THAT'S WHY!" Edward scoffed. Bella

simply looked at Edwards topaz eyes and shook her head vigorously whilst walking out of the house and going home for the night. Edward noted the blush in her searing cheeks and caught

one hand around her waist as she began her decent down the steps. "Love, must you be so upset? You know we just love you and want to let you have every human memory possible."

Bella couldn't fight his lustful hand on her hip. She swayed back into him and cuddled her head deep into his chest. "I know Edward... I just... it's... I'm so damn clumsy. Bad things follow

me... It just makes me nervous." Edward chuckled and repeated his usual monotonous speech. "Bella dear, you know we wouldn't let a thing happen to you." Tears squeezed out of Bella's

closed eyes. Edward felt them fall to his hand and placed his lips on her forehead. "I love you dearest." Bella raised her head and with her eyes still closed, searched for his mouth. He

chuckled darkly and helped her out, placing his lips gently on her own warm mouth. Her lips parted and Edward's tongue slid passionately along her bottom lip. Bella's hands came up and

into his hair in an instant, tangling with its warm colored locks in a second. Edward pulled back. "DAMMIT BELLA!" Bella lowered her head and laughed. "Take me home Edward, before I

realize what I'm missing out on." Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed his Bella up into cradling arms. In a second they were in not his car, but Alice's yellow Porsche. Edward took his darling

home and put her into bed. When she hit the pillow, she was already snoring.

**Phoenix **

Bella sat on her bed with her head between her knees. She was feeling sick- she didn't want this graduation party. Alice had planned the party in three days- and had probably invited

everyone in the entire universe. She was nervewrecked... the entire school in the house of a large family of blood drinking vampires? INSANITY! Edward was going to come get her soon, but

there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. Bella had called Alice on several occasions already- and oddly, Alice couldn't

see Bella's future. So, needless to say, Alice was a little worried as well. She didn't like it when Bella dropped off the map. "BELLS! YOU HAVE COMPANY!" Bella smiled. Edward was here. She

picked her feet off the ground and ran to her closet, slipping into a pair of dark black skinny jeans and a red tee shirt, slipping her converse on as she ran out the door. She was about half

way down the stairs when her foot caught on the banister and she flew the rest of the way. A pair of unstable arms caught her before her face slammed into the last step. It wasn't

Edward... Bella looked up into a calm, handsome face. Handsome wasn't the word. HOT was the word. Bella looked the stranger from the feet up. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black

jeans that were ripped into tiny horizontal strips. His arms were heavily muscled and clothed in only a deep black wife beater. Bella raised an eyebrow. WHOA. Her mind was going a million

miles per hour... Who was this? Vampire? Here to kill her? NOOO... Why would he have caught her? She looked back into his eyes... They were green, a bright green really. Almost lime. His

lips were full and plump, his hair pretty close to buzzed. "Bells... Do I know him? Did you and Edward have a fall out?" Charlie looked at Bella with upmost surprise on his face. He was

completely serious. "Cha... Dad... no. we're fine. He's uh... just taking me over there. He's Edward's cousin." Charlie nodded. "Oh.. Ok. Well love ya Bells. Have a good night, see you later

alright?" Charlie walked out of the room and Bella was faced with the stranger. "Alright dude... Who are you?" The hottie smiled. Bella melted in his arms. "I'm your worst nightmare Bella."

Bella's heart staggered. "Wha... What?" "The Names Phoenix. Don't be scared, I can smell it on you, ya know." Bella was confused. "look.. .I have to go. It was nice meeting you." She took

her arms from around him and walked past him, getting into her truck. Charlie thought she was leaving, so she figured she would actually go somewhere so as not to raise suspicions... not

that he shouldn't have any. She was suspicious as hell. Bella got in the truck and slid the ancient key into ignition, and without another thought drove towards Jacob.


	2. La Push

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Twilight. Please review and only suggestive flames. Enjoy!

The idea of her leaving Charlie's house was really just to save Charlie's ass, but Bella was beginning

to wonder if even THAT had been a brilliant idea. Bella drove carefully down the road, with the one

goal of going towards La Push without THINKING about going to La Push. Thinking about it would

make her invisible to Alice... and that wouldn't be a good thing. The thoughts were swirling through

her head. "He was so damn fine! He wouldn't hurt me... " Deep down the same counterstrike

thumped against the lining of her heart, "He's fine for a reason... to kill his prey... oh God what If I'm

his prey..." Bella continued driving...

Until she got to La Push where she knew she was now invisible to Alice. "FUCK!" Bella pounded the

ancient steering ball. Where was Edward? Why hadn't he seen her distress yet? Bella got out of her

truck and ran across the reservation line. Jacob was standing against a tree calmly waiting for her to

get closer. All at once the feeling of danger struck a chord in Bella's chest. Why wasn't Jacob rushing

her? Hugging her, holding her, trying to dazzle her? "Ja-Jake... Hey!" Jacob looked up and a tremor

ran through his spine, shaking his body. "You brought a vampire WITH YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Bella stopped in her tracks and hesitated... vampire... with her? With a distinct worry in her step, she

put her back to Jake and looked behind her.

Yes. Vampire. With her. Behind her. Ready to bite her.

Bella screamed and ran at Jake. Jake pulled her into his chest as he realized that bringing this

particular bloodthirsty monster WITH her, wasn't exactly her intention, nor her idea of a good thing.

"Bella dearest, why hath you brought me to your wolf friends? You left Charlie to save him, you

didn't go to Edward's because you feared me hurting him, and yet, straight to your canine ancestral

friends?" Jake's eyes grew wide and he pulled obvious hurt back out of sight. "She just knew we

could handle you scumbags better than the bloodsuckers down on Cullen territory. Bella sneered,

"NO I JUST THOUGHT HE COULDN'T FOLLOW ME HERE JAKE! I THOUGHT I WOULD BE SAFE AND

SO WOULD YOU! FUCK THE PACT! HE CROSSED!" Jake understood her theory at once. With a

hesitant breath he shoved Bella to the ground behind him and pounced at the snarling vampire not 6

feet away. What had been Jake was now a russet colored werewolf snapping his teeth into the neck

of a not so happy dead man. Jake's heart surged. The vampire was dragging himself towards Bella.

Whimpers escaped his constructed muzzle and Embry and Quil rushed from the house, Sam scant

inches behind them. All three morphed and came flying at the vampire. It wasn't enough, the

vampire continued walking towards Bella. Bella was crab crawling backwards, towards Jake's

house, towards safety, towards...

The vampire was now behind Bella, the three wolves still in front. Bella froze and calmly got to her

feet. "Well... It appears as though you may have powers none of us suspected." Despite her calm

outer shell, a telltale tremor still escaped her dry lips. "Feeeeearrrrrr." The once handsome vampire

was now transformed into a beast. Not actually changing form, but become uglier as hate and

hunger escaped his sulking eyes, lust wrinkled his perfect nose, hollow punctures covered his arms,

neck, and face. "Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam... go away. There's nothing you can do here. He's too

powerful... Tell Edward I love him please... And Jake? I love you too..." Bella had her back to the

powerful vampire now as spittle flew from his mouth and tainted the audience which was now

gathered. Snarls were still escaping his mouth and his shoulders were hunched, odd hackles forming

close to his neck. "Ah... a shapeshifter. That's pleasant." More tremors escaped Bella's control and

her arms came to cross over her chest. Obvious fear was defacing her persona. Bella reached up

and swiped her hair into a ponytail and tore off the sweater she was wearing. Now she just had her

camisole and jeans, shoes. She had a plan. It wouldn't work, but she was going to try it anyways.

Bella ran, despite the pointlessness it held, she ran. She ran towards the territorial line She didn't

make it, but she did see Edward and Alice being held back, saw them pleading to tear across and

save Bella. Hurt developed in her eyes, Edward saw it, saw the despair as Emmett, Rose, Esme,

Jasper, and Carlisle all fought desperately to keep Edward and Alice from saving her... Bella fell to

her knees as the handsome, wicked vampire touched ground right beyond her and sunk his teeth

into the back of her neck. Bella screamed, Edward roared an agony filled reproach, Alice snarled a

feral noise. The rest almost seemed to hiss at the obvious blasphemy in front of them. A creature of

their own history, taking what was dearest to them. The last thing Bella heard was the tiniest of all

noises. A whisper, something that could have been the wind. Jake whispering... "no... you bastard...

no..." He fell to his knees the same time as Bella. His world went dark the same time as hers. One

word echoed from Bella's cracked lips. "Edward..."


	3. Semper

Disclaimer: Despite my lust for the Twilight Series, it still isn't mine. Thank you Stephanie Meyer, for gracing us with this wonderful story. REVIEW! Suggestive flaming welcome. It's short, I know. More to come.

The vampire scooped a broken Isabella Swan off the ground and smiled cruelly at Edward, who stood stock still with his shoulders dropped and arms hanging limply at his sides. Alice stood

silently weeping, little fists balled over her heart. Rose and Emmett held on to each other. Jasper stood trying to control the masses of emotion sweeping the area, but it was too much, he

was about to break down and noone, including Jasper, cared enough to fix that. Esme was on her knees, head between her knees, rocking back and forth. She had lost another daughter.

Carlisle stood stock still, eyes widened slightly, hands made into punishing little fists. "Well, I can see I won't be welcome here for a long while. Me and my PET will be seeing you all now." A

snarl emitted from Edward's mouth, a sadistic chuckle from the menacing murderer that now held Bella. Edward darted across the boundary line, but it was too late, the enemy was gone in a

shower of dissolving matter. Bella was taken with him, no chance to kiss her future husband goodbye.

2 Years Later

Bella laid on her bed with her hands behind her head, the manacles that bound her there no longer interested her. The TV was on, but she actually stared idly at her tan stomach, pushing it

in out, watching her ribs expand. She was THAT bored. After a while she switched her gaze to the chains that laced her legs together. Those weren't meant to keep her there, they were

actually binding her powers. Without them she was one of the most powerful creatures to walk the earth. Her tight denim jeans expanded around her hips and she flexed her muscles. "I

could get out of this you know." She whispered it at first. And then: "I COULD GET OUT OF THIS PHOENIX! I COULD FUCKING LEAVE IF I WANTED TO!" She screamed and bucked her back.

"PHOENIX!" The vampire that had taken her all those years ago walked into the room and glared at her. "For Fucking God's sakes Semper, must you be so damned annoying?" Phoenix I

want to go out. I want to visit people, feed, see the town. I WANT YOU TO FUCKING UNCHAIN ME!" Phoenix rolled his eyes and went to the wooden dresser that sat chained and abused in

the corner and opened a drawer. He pulled four solid silver bands out and walked back to Bella's bed. He clasped the bands on her, one on each wrist and ankle. Bella rolled her own eyes

and looked back at Phoenix. "Your fucking runes and spells anger me Phoenix. It's like you're trying to keep me against my will. I love you, I wouldn't run away you know." Phoenix laughed

sadistically. "Semper, Baby, I know you wouldn't leave, these are to contain your temper, bad attitude and quick judgement. it's necessary. Get dressed, We'll go out." Phoenix unclipped the

chains and manacles and Bella got out of the bed and stretched. "GOD Phoenix, Ever heard of CRAMPS? Bella walked to her football-field sized closet and disappeared inside. Inside she faced

her monumental shelves and searched for an outfit. She picked out a pair of tight black trip pants and a tight black tee shirt. She walked to the makeup table in the back of the closet and

looked at her face. "God. I am GORGEOUS." Bella pulled her long straight hair out of her face and threw it over her shoulder. She smeared topaz eye liner across her lids and splashed silver

glitter above that. She then smeared topaz lip gloss across her plump, full lips and spritzed grape body spray across her chest. On her way back out she fastened a studded topaz belt on

her tiny waist and slipped on a pair of topaz colored converse on her tiny feet. She had no idea why, but her favorite color was topaz, she lived and dreamed in the color. She grinned at the

thought and walked out of the closet and into Phoenix's waiting arms.

"Semper, Baby, you are one fine vampire. I could eat you up." Bella smiled. "Phoneix You have my every consent to that." Phoenix kissed up and down her jaw line, stopping at her lips and

licking his own. "Eat me baby." Phoenix growled ferally and nipped at her neck. Bella laughed and nipped at his cheek, taking in a small amount of blood. Phoenix winced and looked into her

eyes. They were a deep shade of topaz. She was pleased. "Phoenix, baby, go get dressed. We're going out." Phoenix let go of his girl and walked out the door and dressed quickly, coming

back to Bella in a pair of black denim jeans and a tight black shirt. His deep black hair lapped over his left eye. "Where were we baby?" "We were about to go out for a spin on the town baby

boy, let's get this party started." Phoenix chuckled deeply and walked Bella -Semper- out the door.


	4. Feeding Time and a Face From the Past

**Authors Note: From here on out I'm not going to disclaim my story. This is the disclaimer for that. You all know that Twilight isn't mine. Oh, and just incase I've confused anyone- Yes, Bella is Semper. Phoenix calls her a different name to keep from triggering her memories and reminding her of what she was and what she used to do, love, ect. Ect. I'll just call her Semper until the time comes for the use of her real name. :D Enjoy!**

Phoenix and Semper walked through the trickling stream of people towards the forest entrance. A great many people were out and about, enjoying the beautiful yet cloudy, close to thunder

storming day. Hey, this was Forks, when was the sun ever ACTUALLY out. Semper clutched at Phoenix's hand in fear. "You know Phoenix, I would feel a lot more comfortable around humans

if you didn't bind my powers with your runes. How am I to protect myself?" Phoenix laughed wholeheartedly. "Semper, Love, why ever do you need to protect yourself whilst I'm with you.

Don't worry my love. I will never leave you. I will never let anything hurt you." Semper stopped. Phoenix followed suit and sighed. "What NOW Semper?" Semper looked into his face and

raised one thin eyebrow. "I feel as though I've heard that before..." Phoenix closed his eyes and shook his head, carefully choosing his words. "Love, I tell you that all the time I'm sure,

nothing to De Ja Vu about." Semper nodded slowly. If she didn't have the runes on, she knew she could simply check his mind and see for herself, but of course, she DID have the runes on.

"I'm sure you're right my love. Come along, I'm thirsty." Semper continued up the street, leaving the dumbfounded Phoenix behind. He mumbled to himself, "That went much better than I

imagined..." and then continued up the street after the slightly pissed off girl. Semper had stopped again however, and there was now a tall man impeding her path. Phoenix walked quicker

to catch up, but the man was talking to Semper now... The man looked familiar, but Phoenix couldn't place the face.

"Semper we really must be going if we're going to hike through the forest today..." The tall man looked at Phoenix as he interrupted his conversation. "Well... If it isn't the evil bastard that

ruined my life." Phoenix cocked one eyebrow. "You must be mistaken big fella, I haven't ruined anyone's life in two years." Phoenix's smooth voice cracked at his own inside joke about Bella's

demise. "Bella, do you remember me?" Phoenix's eyes widened. Semper's eyes narrowed. "Bella? My name's Semper kid." Phoenix lowered his head as his eyes turned red in anger. The

werewolf. "Jacob Black, walk away. Now." Semper's eyes widened this time. "Jacob... I've heard that too... Jacob Black..." Finally Semper's head snapped up and her topaz eyes bored into

Phoenix's. "You bastard." Jacob smiled a canine smile. Semper looked back at Jake and spoke quickly and quietly. "I don't know what the hell is going on dog, but I remember you and the fact

that I remember something I didn't know about makes me all the more curious." Jake stepped in front of Semper and looked at Phoenix with an angry look in his eyes. Semper snorted and

pushed Jake out of the way. "Dog, you'll get yourself killed." Semper grabbed Phoenix's arm and pulled him towards the forest. "Come on Big guy, you and I need to hunt and then we need

to talk. Semper looked towards the opening of the forest and saw a small group of men. Heading towards them, Semper looked over her shoulder and mouthed a short sentence to a hurt

looking Jake, "Wait until the time is right." Semper continued her walk to the men and split away from her angry partner. "Have fun Phoenix, see you in twenty." Phoenix headed towards a

small group of pretty women, picking his prey as he walked. Semper walked up to a thin, well muscled man with brunette hair and walked her hands down his hips and slapped his ass when

her hands finished their adventure. "Hey there handsome." Semper let her eyes turn into topaz marbles filled with glazed lust and her hair dropped down in front of them. Her full lips parted

slightly and she licked her bottom lip seductively. The man's green eyes got lost in her own as his perfect nose wrinkled in concentration. He licked his own lips and turned his body to face

Semper, placing his large hands on her hips and moving them until they rested on her butt. She moved her own into the small of his back and let them work their way around the front until

they rested on his pecs. "Come on big guy. Let's go into the forest for a stay shall we?" She moved her hands down and teased over the crotch of his pants. The man nodded furiously and

Semper took her hands off and walked into the forest, the man following her eagerly. "What a disgrace, this man, who looks like he could be 30, is following an eternally 18 year old into the

forest hoping her can get in her pants." Semper muttered quietly to herself. She walked deep into the forest and stopped when she was in a lush green meadow. She turned back to the

man and smiled. "My names..." Semper put one hand on her hip and raised the other hand. "Listen, I'm not looking to get acquainted with you any other way than to eat you up, k? This is a

one day stand, and then you'll never see me again, deal?" the man grinned and walked clumsily over to Semper. He was intoxicated just being around her. He stripped off his shirt as he

walked and slid down his pants until he was in his boxers, kicking off his shoes as he went. Semper clutched onto his shoulders as he got a breath away from her. The man was having a

difficult time keeping it in his pants, and it was ticking her off. Bella smiled and kissed the man full on the lips. His hands grabbed her back clumsily and moved to her zipper. He was hastily

trying to get her tight black pants off. His other hand was working on pulling her black tee shirt off. Semper swatted at his hands and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She quickly smoothed her

face back into a smile. " Now, now, let's take this slowly and romantically shall we?" The man stopped and put his wet lips back to her face and worked them down her neck. Semper had had

enough. "Alright, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and lay down on the ground very still, ok?" The man smiled and did as he was bid, laying spread eagle on the lush meadow

ground with his eyes tightly closed. Semper rolled her eyes. She leaned over next to his ear and let her luscious hair sweep his face. "Noone gets in my pants on the first _DATE _big guy." With

that she bit her teeth deep into his neck and sucked until the screaming stopped. Forever.

Semper looked up in time to see an angry, terrified Jake growl and run into the distance. Semper smiled. This could be a step to figuring out who exactly the man was in her past. After all,

anyone that scared was bound to tell someone to split the stressful load. Semper stood up and straighted her clothes, and took one small hand across her face to wipe away the blood.

"Mmmm. B positive. My favorite."

**Author: I bet you're all as distressed as me, even though I think ONE person is reading my story right now, (barbiedoll) I appreciate it. Don't let it get you TOO down, I'm sure They'll all figure it out eventually? ;) REVIEW please? :(**


	5. Who Care's if They Hear?

Semper raised her arms high above her head and yawned, stretching in the beautiful meadow. "Did you enjoy yourself Semper?" Semper smiled and laid down on lush grass, putting

her arms behind her head. "Oh yes. And yourself?" "Wonderous. That one really knows how to fuck." Semper growled. "You know, I had the decency not to play with my food, I knew

it would upset you if I did." "Semper, you could have fucked him. I wouldn't have cared." Semper sat up off the ground and looked at him with malice in her eyes. He was grinning ear

to ear. "Joke?" Phoenix laughed. "Not a joke. You're my girl for eternity. I can get away with shit without worrying about losing you." Semper's angry deepened. "The hell you can,

bloodsucker." After a second of silence Bella looked back up, a sad look in her eyes. "She was better than me, wasn't she." Phoenix's haughty laugh filled the meadow. "Baby, I ate

her. I didn't keep her. Noone can do it like you can." With that, Phoenix walked over to where Semper sat and crouched down. He stared deep into her hungry eyes for a second...

and then he pounced. Semper crashed into the ground, a moan of pleasure escaping her full mouth. Phoenix pulled her shirt over her head and rolled her on top of him, unsnapping her

bra. She pulled her mouth off of his and looked into his face. "Phoenix, they are going to HEAR us!" Phoenix pulled her mouth back onto his and shook his head furiously. Finally,

pulling away to stifle a moan, he looked back at her. "No they want, this meadow is deep into the forest. You killed someone here. I think you can fuck someone here." Semper

shrugged. Phoenix took the opportunity to pull off the bra while her shoulders were down, and then his mouth was on her chest. Semper rolled, putting him back on top of her, and

worked on his shirt. "IT's too tight on you." She ripped it off. Phoenix moved his soft mouth down on her breast, nibbling on her nipple. Semper stiffened. "PHOENIX!" Phoenix

grinned and looked up through his eyelashes as he continued the mouth massage on her chest. "Louder my love." He began playing with the other nipple with his hand and moved

down to her black pants, silently ripping the button off and breaking the zipper, not bothering with such time wasters. Semper smiled and arched her hips, letting him slide her black

pants off. Then she flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his abs. She arched backwards and yanked his pants off completely. "And THESE are too loose. Did

you see how easy they came off? Like they weren't even holding on!" "You're complaining?" Semper laughed. "Good point!" she walked her hips down his body and came to the bulge

in his boxers. "hmmm. Is that thing fully loaded officer?" She put her hand on his groin and bent over, looking seductively into his eyes. She massaged his shaft and watched as his

eyes closed and his mouth opened, pleasure overcoming him. Semper moved down further and ripped off the boxers, exposing his pale member. He arched up and she met him with

her mouth. "BELLA!" BELLA!" Semper stopped and came up for air, looking angrily in his eyes. "... Bella? What is this? Some sick joke?" Phoenix panicked. Was she remembering? He

didn't think it through he rolled her over and smiled, putting his mouth over hers. He moved his hand over her hips and ripped her lacy panties off, discarding of them quickly. She

arched her back and he shoved two fingers into her, searching, exploring her walls. Her breath exploded in his mouth as a groan struggled to come out. He took his mouth off of hers

and grinned. Before she could grin back, he entered her. He thrusted quickly, at vampire speed. Semper groaned and screamed his name. They reached their climaxes at the same

time and collapsed. Semper smiled happily. Phoenix had eyes only for her exposed chest. Semper sighed and grabbed his exposed member. Massaging him quietly, waiting for a

response. "Oh Bella... how you tease." Semper's eyes widened. "That's the second slip fuckface..." Phoenix stopped her and rolled on top of her, entering her a second time. Bella

moaned and looked into his eyes. She yelled a sentence, stopping between thrusts. "Oh you bastard... slow... and human like... fucking... is sooooo... pleasureful..." Phoenix

collapsed on top of her. "We're going to discuss this when we aren't so... distracted." A voice came from the shadows of the forest. "Bella? Bella is that you?" Semper looked at the

edge of the forest. Several large boys stood at the edge. "The La Push wolves..." Phoenix whispered. Semper's heart leaped. That sounded familiar... Phoenix looked back at Semper

as the boys started growling. "Semper, I'm going to take off your runes, and you're going to transport back to the house, got me?" Semper's heart stopped. He was going to take off

the runes. She nodded furiously. "Semper, if you don't transport with me, I swear, I WILL kill Edward." Semper's head raced as a million memories hit her at once. "Edward..." "I can

see a boy named Edward, but who is he Phoenix, what does he have to do with me?" Phoenix slapped her across the face. "Just Teleport me when I fucking say so, bitch. If I remove

these ruins and end up at the house, and you aren't there with me, I WILL kill you." "Get your HANDS OFF OF HER!" Semper jerked off the ground and saw that the words came from

the Jacob boy. Phoenix looked back at Semper. "I fuckin' mean it Semper..." He pulled a small book from his pocket and read a paragraph. The runes fell off of Semper's wrists and

ankles. Semper rushed to gather them up and shove them with her clothes. She closed her eyes and pictured her and Phoenix in new clothes. She put herself in a black mini skirt and

a midrift halter top. She imagined her hair a bright shade of green. She put Phoenix in a pair of loose, torn denim jeans and a black band shirt. When she opened her eyes, they were

dressed as in her mind. Phoenix grabbed her by the arm and looked her in the eyes. "Teleport. NOW." Semper shook her head furiously. "Can't Phoenix. You're withholding

information. TELL ME." Phoenix threw her backwards into the tree. "TELEPORT ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Semper's eyes opened wide as more memories crashed into her mind. An

angry growl came from the forest edge and Bella turned to see an angry looking boy standing with his fists clenched. "You DARE hit hurt her?" Semper whimpered. She was

remembering. Her hair turned blue and her clothes became that of a little girl. Her mood was reflecting her younger years and her grief. Edward gasped. So did the pixie girl behind

him. Phoenix zipped behind Edward and grabbed him around the neck, choking him. Edward struggled. Phoenix was stronger. Alice tried to help, but Phoenix threw her clear across

the meadow, where she went through a tree, instantly deemed unconcious. Semper closed her eyes and pictured the fighting vampires. She then directed lightning at Phoenix.

Phoenix yelped in surprise as a white bolt struck his heart. He stopped, and slumped over into a tree. "Come on Cullen, He isn't dead, but he isn't going to be happy when he sees he's

alive... and so are we." Semper grabbed his hand and stopped. "Run Dogs! He'll come after you!" Semper teleported with Edward to an ocean. She dropped him in the sand and

imagined herself in a bathing suit, then she swam. Edward watched her- mesmorized. "Bella... is it really you?" Semper looked up. "Look Edward,I REMEMBERED WHO YOU ARE. I've

yet to remember what you were to me. Edward came closer, letting the waves lap at his legs. He leaned forward and kissed Semper. A wave of memories crashed through her outer

barrier. She loved him. "Isabella Marie Swan." Edward looked into her newly thirsty eyes. "Yes. That's your name." Semper smiled. "I thought it was Semper." "It's Bella. You're

Bella. You're MY Bella." Semper's mouth continued to smile, but her eyes frowned. "But... In these memories... I'm a human. I'm not a human Edward. I'm sorry, you've got the wrong

girl. I'm a vampire." Edward gasped. "No Bella! You're a vampire now, But you WERE a human. I loved you when you were human, I love you now!" "I don't have any memories of us

when I was a vampire. I don't remember you in this life. I wish I could keep you, but this human would be sad if I stole her boyfriend. I better go. Phoenix will be angry about the

ligtning." Semper got out of the water and teleported back to the angry Phoenix, never looking back at Edward. When she landed behind him he pushed her backwards and kicked her

in the ribs. "YOU BITCH!" Semper grimaced and stood up, hugging Phoenix to her chest.

He was all she knew in this strange vampire world. Depression settled over her heart and thoughts of the untouchable Edward traced her memory.

**AUTHORS NOTE: :D Review of course, I hope you enjoyed it. Can't wait to update- but only If I get reviews! **


	6. A Matter of Importance

**Hey Guys, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but after reading Breaking Dawn, I'm curious if I should continue this. **

**So by show of reviews I need to know if it's worth continuing, if you feel it is, the next chapter is written and ready. If not, then I'm going to dogpile this story and move on with something else. **

**So Review. I'll let everyone review until Tuesday, and then I'm officially scraping me a verdict and strategizing. **

**Thank you for your support- Though I wish I had more Reviews. 8 Reviews for 5 Chapters is just terrible. **

**-EternalVampiress**


	7. Buried Behind my Thoughts

After the Cullen family incident, Semper found it best to try as hard as possible to forget about the past. About someone she may or may not be. Yes, she knew that she was the human in

Edward's memories, but she also knew that she was this "Bella Swan" no longer. So now, here she lay, quitely sulking under her soft cream blankets and running her long, currently black,

hair through her soft ivory skin fingers. Her face was laced with fear and grief, but Bella had allowed herself one change- she had let herself cry. Yes, vampires weren't SUPPOSED to cry, but

she had never been like any other humans, why be like any other vampires? Phoenix sat outside the room, trying to think of a way to get himself INSIDE. He hadn't managed to successfully

get the runes back around her thin wrists, she had used her powers to push him away- and now he couldn't use his at all against her. She was indeed, one of the most powerful vampires

he had ever met. That was including the Volturi. What to do... What to do.

"Semper... Please. It's Phoenix. let me in, I need to talk to you... to explain." Semper laughed softly. She heard the trembling in his voice, but she also heard the lies. She could hear him

softly rubbing the runes in his palms, itching to fasten them back on her, to rule her once more. Semper put her arms straight in front of her and groaned as she stood up and walked to the

door. With a small sigh she opened up the door and fell to her knees. "I will let you fasten your bedamned runes on me once more, if you tell me who I once was." Phoenix grinned. "That a

girl." With that Phoenix stood up and stretched his arms, and then struck. He fasted the runes around her wrists and then swooped and put them on her ankles. After they snapped shut he

whispered three words- with that the clasps on the runes disappeared and they tightened, form fitting her limbs. They were no more than inpenatrable golden bangles. Semper started

pacing back to the bed but Phoenix stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her chest and laid his head on her back, slowly breathing in the soft linen of her night gown. "Semper... You

aren't going to understand this... but I can't tell you who you are. If I can't have you, neither can Edward. I'm done with you my dearest- I ask only of you to go quietly." Semper's brows

knitted together quickly and she turned back to Phoenix, wriggling out of his grasp. "You bastard. You lied to me, and now you've runed me and I can't fight back. How dare you." She didn't

fight, though. She knew that was pointless with the runes on. She knew her powers and vampiric qualities were gone when the runes laced her body. She knew it, she knew it, she knew it.

But, she couldn't fix it. Phoenix lowered his head and looked at the ground- with no warning he threw Semper to the ground and banged her head on the ground- entering her into an

unconcious state. Then, with no time to waste, he picked up her body and carried her bridal style down the stairs and into the deep dark night.

Phoenix carried Semper out to the water, quietly talking to himself. "I can't allow you to continue. I would love to keep you, but you're too powerful, too dangerous. I can't risk you going

over to their side, I need to keep you out of this war. Without you the prophecy is dead- without you the war cannot be swayed. I will miss seeing your gorgeous face, kissing your beautiful

lips, making such passionate love. I shall miss it all." The words were no more than whispers now as Phoenix became more and more aware that he was losing Semper. Losing the only girl

he had ever bitten, losing the perfection that was his love. Yes, he loved her- but she could never return his feelings now. As he finally approached the water a hole came into view. He had

spent a good portion of the morning digging it. Beside the hole was an intricate coffin, adorned with diamonds and rubies, sapphires and emeralds, and worse of all, more runes. The coffin

was maple. He himself had once been buried in it, he hoped the Semper found it as comfortable as he did. He laid Semper into the casket and watched as her swollen and red eyes opened.

Without another thought he lowered the open casket into the ground and watched as panic filled her face. She saw the dirt walls, felt the maple siding, smelt the moth eaten silk.

"Phoenix... What are you doing! You can't do this! I won't die! I CAN'T die! I don't need air or water, I don't need space or sunlight! I will LIVE in here! Please! If you must kill me, kill me, but

don't torture me like this! You know the runes are supposed to make me human but they still keep me at the lowest vampiric standards! I still don't have to suffice like a human with these

fucking bangles!" The anger and grief welling from her body was tearing phoenix up. He had finally lost her. "Bella, you have to understand, I can't allow you to walk up here. The only way

to kill you is to burn you, and I can't do it. I can't. Please, I'll come back for you someday, but right now, I need you buried at the back of my thoughts." _Buried at the back of my thoughts. _

_"_Bella? Why don't you call me by my name?" "Your name is Bella. I stole you from your boyfriend many many years ago. I kept you locked in that tower until the day you seemed to forget

about it all. Bella, I trained you to be my powerful wife, and you were wonderful at it for you longest time. But you are no longer emotionally numb. You see what things were like before, and

I can see that in your mind. I'm sorry dearest- you need to be put out of this time until the war is figured out. When the Cullens and wolves are dead, I will come back for you."

Bella screamed. He was going to kill her past, and then come back after leaving her in a casket, as dead as she'll ever be, and then he was going to take her as his wife once more. Bella

looked up at Phoenix with tears in her eyes. "I love Edward. Don't hurt him." Phoenix snarled but blew a soft kiss to her. "My love... I'm only doing it for us." With that he used his powers to

throw the lid onto the casket and throw 8 feets worth of dirt onto the box. He had dug it for a vampire, not for a human. As the dirt piled onto his love, he could still hear her screaming.

And as sure as her screams overwhelmed him, he knew that 40 years from now, or even more, the girl would still be alive in her hole. As complete and as beautiful as the day he put her

there.

**I'm awfully sorry. I know that was depressing to write, it has to be depressing to read. Review as always, I will be writing the next chapter soon, but reviews will without a doubt help me write faster. Tell me what you think, tell me what you don't like. What I need to improve. I'm open for critiquing, but don't be rude. **


End file.
